tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
I Dream Of Kaitlin
When Kaitlin's ex, Justin, starts having thoughts about Kaitlin, he consults her friends for help. Episode Summary Justin is lying in bed. He's having a hard time sleeping. For some reason, he is dreaming about all the memories he made with Kaitlin. Eventually, Justin wakes up and is really confused as to why he was dreaming about Kaitlin. He gets up, gets a glass of milk, and heads back to bed. He hopes this whole thing will blow over by the morning. Justin was wrong. He keeps getting reminded of her. As he scrolls through Facebook, posts about Kaitlin keep popping up in his news feed. Justin can't take it anymore. He feels like the only way he's going to get over this is if he gets an intervention. He contacts Maddie and wonders if he can get an intervention. Maddie is really confused but she'll do it for whatever reason he needs it for. Justin can't thank Maddie enough. They're going to meet up at Burger King later for lunch and an intervention. Maddie, Maddie, Tori, Shannon, Katie, Anna, and Macy show up at the intervention. Katie still isn't sure why they're here. Maddie says that Justin apparently wants an intervention to get over Kaitlin. Tori mentions how they never showed how they broke up on the show. Anna is pretty sure it happened some time before the school year started. Macy wants to know what they need to do. Justin says to just tell him anything that will get his mind off Kaitlin. Shannon is pretty sure that he has a thing with another Maddie from the school he goes to. Justin says they're right and wonders why he didn't think of that in the first place. Justin leaves, and Anna thinks that was a waste of an episode. Tori wonders what they're supposed to do for the remainder of the episode. Maddie suggests Conway Twitty. Katie turns it down and wants to hear Johnny Cash. Before the song can finish playing, Maddie suggests telling Kaitlin what just happened. Shannon thinks that's a good idea. They all head to Kaitlin's house. When they get there, they tell her what they just had to deal with. Kaitlin is surprised that Justin came to them in the first place. Kaitlin wonders if Justin wants her back, but then she remembers the other Maddie. Shannon thinks this has officially been the second most useless episode. Tori mentions that this is the 74th episode, the writers will have to start losing juice eventually. Just then, a writer says that this episode was on a deadline, so they created this as fast as they could. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Twenty-second time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is based off of ''I Dream of Jeannie '' * Justin has memories from the following episodes: ** "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" ** "Call Her Maybe" ** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" ** "Summer Is Here!" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "Not Meant To Be" * The meal record poster from "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" is seen in Burger King * Anna mentions that the break-up happened some time after "Not Meant To Be" * Maddie mentions Conway Twitty as a suggestion for filler, making a ''Family Guy ''reference again ** Also, the second time she suggests this, the first time being in "Let's Start a Garage Band!" * Katie plays a portion of "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash * Shannon thinks this has been the second most useless episode, the first time she says this being in "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles